


A Curse of Skin and Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi Sena is a model. It’s only natural for him to be irresistible.





	A Curse of Skin and Desire

Storms meet emeralds when Izumi redirected his attention to Leo’s reflection instead. Chills erupted all over on his skin seeing Leo’s smile, the want in it. He’d lost track of how long they’d been like this. Bent over, arms out and palms supporting himself still on one of the mirrors in the practice room; that was Izumi Sena’s predicament. He pushed himself back against the three fingers Leo’s had been working him with, hating his own whiny, breathy sound that elicited. Leo ran his free hand down Izumi's back as his nails left another set of trails behind before hooking his arm around Izumi's waist to tease him with the softest strokes.

Izumi's eyes were caught dancing in three directions: himself, per Leo's request, Leo, and the door. Even if Leo claims to have locked it, the shock (or thrill) of anyone coming across _them_ like _this_ -

He bit his bottom lip as he pathetically tried to stifle the moan that came from such thoughts. Izumi stared at himself again, really taking the sight in like Leo wanted. If Izumi's honest, he looked like a wreck already. His mouth kept going between falling open and being bitten shut, little marks already on his bottom lip. Leo had been pulling and tugging small parts of his hair, it was messy and already matted up from sweat in some areas. To make things either better or worse, Izumi was completely stripped while Leo still had every bit of clothing on.

Whether to rock back on Leo's fingers or to thrust in his hand, Izumi can't decide. And, _gods_ , did it frustrate him.

"You're such a good little slut," Leo purred out, leaning forward to kiss between the crook of Izumi's neck.

Shivers wrap around the model's body with the word being used. Gods, _slut-,_  he really couldn't help the noise he made in response. Definite approval. Especially when he laces it with that bit of love in it. Involuntarily, he bounced back on _his_ king's fingers as another needy sound slipped out, head tipping back in a daze. 

"The best little slut ever~." The king- _his_ king- adds on, exaggerating each word a little bit more than the last.

Even if it's weak, Izumi rasped out. "Shut up."

The laugh Leo lets out at Izumi's embarrassment is low, near sadistic. "Your body is giving you away for the pretty whore you are."

In essence, that's how the king works. Even if they contradict, he uses both of Izumi's biggest weaknesses against him, and _he makes it work_. Makes it so Izumi is caught between the high of being praised and the guilt, the masochistic pleasure that comes from the name-calling. Leo was stirring underneath his clothes, that has been undeniable, but he couldn't have missed this chance to play with Izumi. Like an instrument, Leo would say. One that plays for only him, one that makes the most lovely sound.

Out of breath, really, was how Izumi felt. When Leo strokes him wonderfully, works those fingers in him well, there’s only so much he can take before he feels like he’s at his breaking point- or at least one of them. “Hurry,” he whimpered, riding back on Leo. “I need you.”

"Don't break down on me now," his king sung out, moving in to nibble on Izumi's earlobe and earning a high pitched moan in response. The hand he'd been pumping Izumi with increased in speed, technique becoming more aggressive around him. The model- _his_ model- couldn't stop any of the embarrassing cries from filling the air. Satisfied with how undone Izumi had become, Leo slid his fingers out and smiled at his creation in the mirror. "Tell me what you want."

The fingers may have been gone, but Izumi was too exhausted to process, too focused on the _other_ pleasure to realize it. His eyes were stuck to his reflection, taking in the damage done. How he looked was a disaster, really. Nowhere near what a model should look like. It's entirely Leo's fault with the way he'd been praising him earlier, kept telling him he was _irresistible_. It had all gone to his head and made it hard to focus on practice- whatever they were even supposed to be practicing. He'd forgotten already. Izumi squeezed his eyes tightly, he wouldn't be able to look at himself as he'd obey Leo's demand.

"I need you to put it in."

 

It takes Izumi a while to mentally adjust to his current position, as his body was more than used to this already. He blinks once. Twice. Letting his vision focus clearer on the mirror, he took his reflection in again.

_Wrecked. Dirty. Gross. Slutty. Irresistible._

Leo's voice couldn't stop spinning in his head.

The model took another view at the full image, glancing at himself in different spots. What took him the longest to process wasn't himself, but how his king was.

Fire meets metal with the way the king has his head near Izumi's, mouth occupying the model's shoulder as a trail was left behind.

_Storms and emeralds._

_Fire and metal._

What also took Izumi a moment to adjust to was that Leo granted _his_ wish. Furthermore, he waited for Izumi to realize and respond. Even in moments like this, Leo still wanted to be careful with him. Izumi caught his breath before asking another favor. "Start moving."

 

Leo was more than happy to do so, grabbing Izumi's hips and beginning with a simple pace. He bent a bit, placing his mouth to leave more marks all over his partner's back. The reactions he got were breathtaking. If you ask Leo, no one can quite compare to how his love is. Yet, this was all for him to enjoy; all for him to build up and break down. _His instrument_. Something beautiful for him to enjoy, to make art and love with. "No one else could take me in like this, your slutty body just loves me~."

Defiance boiled within Izumi, wanting nothing more than to give Leo a piece of his mind and make _him_ beg. Whether Leo was aware of just how irresistible he can be, Izumi has no clue. His king is beautiful, eccentric, a force of nature on his own. He has an aura that could fill rooms by itself, intoxicate minds with mere words. And he had been working his magic on his instrument this whole evening. 

Still, the play on power had became a part of their dynamic at some point. Though, when Leo works himself harder and makes his pace faster, it's really no question who the power belongs to now. Especially when Izumi withers underneath him like this- begging for rougher and to be touched, for _all_ of his king's attention on him only. He can only fulfill each of his lover's requests, Izumi had been so good after all.

Bouncing back on Leo had became so natural and he was so dazed, Izumi mindlessly took the lead and set his own pace. _Faster, harder, rougher-_

The storm raged on.

But the storm couldn't go on forever. He was closer to his limit than he'd like to admit, and it killed him. The control over Leo could only last so long. Somewhere in it all, Izumi started thrusting into those pumps around his cock. A wave of need wracked him as he inched to his goal, wanting to come in his king's hand- to make a show of licking it clean off.

The heat of the fire evaporated the storm, turning unrelenting force into mere mist. Leo brought his dirtied hand up to Izumi's mouth, instantly getting to work. Between the control and where they were, Leo knew his fire wouldn't burn forever. He couldn't even pull out in time, making Izumi mutter some curse or another under his breath. It felt like an effort of will to even ride the orgasm out, needing it to calm down from his fever. 

"You're the best little slut." The king reaffirmed one last time.

"Shut up already."

And for one last time, storms met emeralds in the reflection of the practice room mirror.


End file.
